Le Pensionnat
by Relaax
Summary: Brittany débarque à Easton, l'université la plus réputée et la plus huppée du pays. Les Billings, le goupe de filles le plus en vogue de l'École y fait sa loi. Elles sont jeunes, riches, désirables et n'hésitent pas à écraser les autres pour conserver leur place en haut de la pyramide sociale. Entre rivalités, tensions, amours et amitiés, Brittany va tenter de s'intégrer.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut la compagnie ! Ça fait un bail que j'ai pas posté ici. J'ai fait un putain de rêve bizarre l'autre nuit et depuis j'ai une idée de fic' qui me trottine dans la tête . Je suis pas trop sûre de mon coup mais j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Je me suis inspirée d'une séries de bouquins que j'ai dévoré il y a de ça quelques années, "Campus" de Kate Brian pour ceux et celles qui connaissent. Je sais pas, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa d'envoyer notre petite troupe de Glee dans un pensionnat. Au programme ce sera principalement du Brittana. Je verrai bien du Faberry aussi mais plutôt en arrière plan. Et pour le reste des personnages, je verrai au fur et à mesure.**

**Voilà Voilà. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce premier chapitre. J'ai pas le niveau d'écriture de JKR donc si vous avez des conseils, des critiques, des suggestions pour m'améliorer, ben je prends ! :D Et pis même si vous avez des idées pour faire évoluer l'histoire, je prends aussi ! Comme je l'ai dit, j'y vais un peu en freestyle, je sais pas où ça va nous mener cette affaire mais si ça peut piquer la curiosité de certains d'entre vous c'est le top ! Bon j'arrête mon baratin et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

J'ai jamais aimé les déménagements. Abandonner ses amis, dire adieu à son école. Tout laisser derrière et recommencer ailleurs, encore et encore. Plus on grandit et plus les déménagements sont difficiles. Quand on est enfant s'adapter c'est simple, quand on est adolescent et qu'on essaye de s'intégrer dans un groupe qui se fréquente depuis la maternelle c'est plus compliqué.

J'ai jamais aimé les déménagements et à coup sûr celui-ci ne va pas me plaire plus que les autres. Ma mère m'envoie à Easton, l'université la plus réputée et la plus huppée du pays. N'importe quel péquin en a entendu parler, n'importe qui rêverait d'y entrer. Une université. Mille places pour mille étudiants, mille places qui valent de l'or. Et pas seulement façon de parler, les frais d'inscriptions mettent déjà hors de course 99% de la population des Etats-Unis. Les diplômés d'Easton prendront la succession de leurs parents, occuperont à leur tour des postes prestigieux et graviteront dans les hautes sphères de la société. Ainsi va la vie.

J'aurais préféré aller dans une école normale avec des gens normaux. Comprenez par là des gens qui ne claquent pas 10 000 balles par jour sous prétexte que c'est les soldes. Bien que dans ce milieu-là, on n'attend pas les soldes pour se faire plaisir, c'est juste l'occasion pour dépenser encore plus. Je suis pas née avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, c'est peut-être pour ça que je vois les choses comme ça. Jusqu'à il y a peu j'habitais dans un quatre pièces avec ma mère et ma petite sœur dans un quartier modeste. Puis ma mère a rencontré Stan et notre quotidien a changé radicalement. Je pensais que ça arrivait que dans les films ce genre d'histoires : l'homme d'affaires qui tombe sous le charme d'une employée lambada, qui au bout de six mois la demande en mariage et installe toute sa petite famille dans son immense villa. Ca fait affreusement cliché et pourtant c'est exactement comme ça que ça s'est passé. A mon grand désespoir.

**« Mademoiselle Pierce. On est bientôt arrivés »**

Je croise le regard d'Ernesto, mon chauffeur dans le rétroviseur et lui adresse un léger sourire. Il n'y est pour rien lui si ma mère n'a pas eu le courage de m'accompagner et qu'elle lui a laissé le soin de déposer son fardeau de fille. Elle aurait au moins pu faire cet effort, mais non. Il aurait fallu décaler son week-end à Rome avec son mari et ça c'était hors de question. C'est dingue comme l'argent peut changer quelqu'un. C'est dingue que ma mère soit devenue comme ça.

La tête appuyée contre le rebord de la vitre, je laisse mon regard vagabonder sur le paysage qui défile devant mes yeux. La limousine bifurque à droite et s'engouffre dans une allée agrémentée de buis taillés de chaque côté. Ernesto décline son identité – et la mienne surtout – afin que les gardes postés devant l'entrée nous ouvrent les grilles de l'établissement. La voiture s'arrête au beau milieu de la cour. J'aperçois des regards curieux posés sur nous mais j'essaie de passer outre. Je reste enfoncée dans mon siège jusqu'à ce que mon chauffeur me tire de ma léthargie et abaisse de nouveau la vitre qui nous sépare.

**« Je vais vous aider à descendre vos valises Mademoiselle Pierce »**

**« Ça ira Ernesto, je vais me débrouiller. Et faîtes-moi plaisir, la prochaine fois, appelez-moi Britt »**

Je lui adresse un sourire qu'il me renvoie presque automatiquement. Il y a pas à dire, il est certainement de ceux qui vont le plus me manquer. Je récupère mes affaires dans le coffre, je me suis contenté du minimum puisque ma mère a promis de me faire livrer le reste en fin de semaine. Je ne compte pas trop là-dessus, elle aura sûrement mieux à faire.

Le véhicule s'éloigne et je suis à deux doigts de lui courir après et de hurler à Ernesto de me ramener à la maison avec lui. Et pourtant je ne bouge pas d'un poil, examinant ce qui m'entoure avec attention. Je vais devoir passer les prochaines années de ma vie ici, il va bien falloir que je m'y fasse, et ce dès maintenant.

**« Brittany Pierce ! »**

Plongée dans le silence pendant quelques instants, je sursaute en entendant quelqu'un s'adresser à moi. Une petite brune vient se plante devant moi, les mains sur les hanches et un sourire ultra-bright niché sur ses lèvres. J'aurais bien voulu lui demander qui elle est, d'où elle vient, comment elle connaît mon prénom mais elle me devance et me lâche toute sa tirade d'une traite.

**« Je m'appelle Rachel Barbra Berry, tu vas partager ta chambre avec moi. Le Président Figgins m'a demandé de te faire visiter les lieux, de t'expliquer les règles d'Easton et bien sûr de te montrer notre dortoir. On va commencer par-là d'ailleurs »**

Elle agrippe ma valise sans que j'ai le temps de broncher, et commence à marcher en continuant de débiter tout un flot de paroles que j'essaie d'assimiler rapidement. Je lui emboîte le pas.

**« Je suis contente d'avoir une nouvelle coloc', la dernière a fini en dépression, elle s'enfilait un tas de pilules tous les jours. Elle disait que c'était pour maigrir, mon œil oui. C'était juste pour oublier que son petit-ami l'avait laissé comme une vieille chaussette à l'instant même où une fille Billings avait fait mine de s'intéresser à lui. Tu sais qu'elles sont… »**

Je ne l'écoute plus vraiment, ou seulement un mot sur deux, acquiesçant de temps en temps à ses dires. Je prie pour qu'elle ne parle pas dans son sommeil, sinon les nuits risquent d'être longues, très longues. Quoi que je pourrais toujours m'acheter des bouchons d'oreilles.

On pénètre dans l'une des grandes bâtisses qui composent l'Ecole, empruntant des couloirs que Rachel semble connaître comme sa poche. Elle m'indique au passage toutes sortes d'endroits qui lui paraissent importants dont une salle de chant sur laquelle elle insiste beaucoup.

Au cours de notre conversation, ou plutôt de son long monologue j'ai appris qu'elle essayait de percer dans le milieu de la musique. Elle fait d'ailleurs partie de la poignée d'élèves boursiers sélectionnés chaque année grâce à un talent particulier. Ils doivent avoir besoin de leur quota de boursiers pour se donner bonne conscience. Enfin, je comprends mieux, Rachel ne ressemble en aucun cas à l'une de ces snobinardes que nous avons pu croiser en venant ici.

**« Et voilà notre chambre ! Alors à droite c'est mon coin et là, c'est le tien »**

Je jette un regard circulaire à la pièce et esquisse un sourire amusé en voyant la décoration de la pièce, des posters de Barbra Streisand accrochés çà et là sur les murs, divers trophées disposés dans une vitrine et une étoile suspendue au-dessus de son lit.

**« Je pourrais peut-être enlever quelques posters pour que tu puisses y mettre des tiens, bien que je pense que ce serait un outrage au talent et à la grandeur de Barbra Streisand de les décrocher ! »**

**« Ça ira Rachel. Tu peux les laisser ça me dérange pas »**

Elle paraît ravie de ma réponse. Quitte à vivre ici pendant un bout de temps, autant que je m'entende bien avec la personne qui partage ma chambre. Rachel a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien et finalement je suis assez contente d'être tombée sur elle.

Je tire les rideaux et regarde par la fenêtre, histoire de me resituer un peu. On est au quatrième et dernier étage, avec vue sur la cour. Rachel se glisse à mes côtés et me montre différents bâtiments du doigt, s'attardant particulièrement sur un.

**« C'est le dortoir des Billings. Enfin plutôt le château des Billings. Elles sont qu'une vingtaine à y avoir leurs accès. L'élite d'Easton en quelque sorte. N'espère pas y mettre les pieds un jour »**

La voix de Rachel est teintée d'une pointe de déception voire même d'un zeste de tristesse. Je lui réponds par un léger dodelinement de la tête.

**« J'ai pas l'intention de rentrer dans une pseudo secte de filles à papas »**

Le rire de Rachel résonne dans mon dos avant qu'elle ne murmure d'une petite voix, presque imperceptible.

**« Tu dis ça parce que t'as pas encore rencontré leur Gourou.. »**

* * *

**C'est assez court, une petite mise en bouche, histoire de voir si le contexte vous plaît. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**Bisouilles et à très vite ! :P**


	2. Britt, ici la Terre

**Salut ! :)**

**Je le dis d'avance, j'ai honte de moi ! Le passage dans le réfectoire est très inspiré de Twilight :$ Enfin Naya Rivera n'a rien à voir avec Robert Pattison hein, elle se lave les cheveux elle héhé ! *Ok, j'ai compris, je sors***

**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et à tous ceux qui commentent ! :D**

**Mathela :** Ma première review, yeaaah ! :D Je suis contente que cette Rachel te plaise et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour les autres personnages. Apparition des Billings dans ce chapitre :)

**Lola :** C'est super si ça te plaît, la suite c'est pour maintenant ! :p

**LopezForever :** Tu parles mieux le français que la majorité des français ^^ En tout cas, t'en fais pas, c'est tout-à-fait compréhensible. En espérant que ce deuxième chapitre te plaise.

**ChouPiThi :** J'te comprends quand tu dis que Brittany est ton personnage préféré, elle est juste trop choupinou (a)

**C :** Merci pour la review, c'est top si t'as bien aimé le début :)

**PandAjisai :** Moi aussi je suis une grosse fana de fics qui se déroulent dans les pensionnats, avec les histoires de confréries, de fils à papas qui se tirent dans les pattes et tout le tintouin. Ça me rappelle Gossip Girl :') Blaaaair, Chuuuck, revenez ! :( Pour répondre à tes questions, Quinn est le "Grand Gourou" et Santana est son "bras droit" un peu comme dans Glee. Quant à Quinn et Rachel, oui elles se connaissent mais je n'en dirai pas plus (a)

**Lovesong45 :** La voilà, elle est belle, elle est fraîche, elle est rien que pour vous, la...suite *sort loin, très loin*

**Sandraa-N :** Pour une fois que je traîne pas à écrire une suite, enjoy it ! :)

**YayBramIsDead :** Hey ! Tes commentaires m'avaient manqué ! Je confirme, ta déduction était bonne, enfin ce sera plus détaillé dans ce chapitre. Je prends tes suggestions en considération, je les range dans un petit coin de ma tête et je m'en servirai plus tard :) Santana arrive dès maintenant et elle sera de plus en plus présente au fil du temps. C'est juste le temps que je plante le décor. Je te rassure, il n'y aura pas de Bram, à moins que tu tiennes à ce que j'en fasse..*sourire sadique* Et en ce qui concerne "Bébé à Bord" j'ai pas abandonné, mais je préfère me concentrer sur cette fiction pendant que j'ai blindé d'inspi et je reprendrai l'autre ensuite. En plus j'avais trouvé le nom du bébé (a) Bref, à la prochaine Bram Junior ! :P

* * *

Ma première nuit à Easton aura été courte. Le sommeil a eu du mal à venir et lorsqu'enfin il a pointé le bout de son nez, Rachel entamait déjà sa séance de vélo épileptique quotidienne, en chantonnant qui plus est. La tête nichée sous mon coussin pour masquer le bruit, je dus finalement me résoudre à me lever après plusieurs échecs successifs pour me rendormir.

**« J'avais oublié de te prévenir Britt ! Je commence ma séance de sport tous les matins à 5h45, ensuite je vais à la douche à 6h35 puis je prépare mon sac de cours de sorte à être prête à 7h30. Oh et le petit-déjeuner est à 8h ! »**

Je retiens un grognement. J'en viens sérieusement à me demander si ma colocataire n'est pas droguée aux amphétamines. Ou peut-être que son hyperactivité est seulement poussée à son paroxysme. Je ne sais pas laquelle des deux solutions serait la plus rassurante. Et à vrai dire, le manque de sommeil fait barrière à une analyse plus poussée du comportement légèrement étrange de Rachel.

Le bon point dans le fait d'avoir été réveillée aussi tôt, c'est que j'ai pu traîner sous la douche. D'habitude je ne suis pas des plus ponctuelles, mais maintenant que j'ai Rachel comme réveil, impossible que j'arrive en retard en cours le matin. C'est un mal pour un bien finalement.

Habillée, coiffée et maquillée, je sors de la salle de bain, prête à entamer cette première journée à Easton. La petite brunette me détaille de la tête aux pieds avant de secouer la tête énergiquement.

**« Non non Britt tu peux pas sortir comme ça »**

J'essaye de déterminer si elle est sérieuse ou non. Etant donné qu'elle continue de me fixer avec des yeux ronds et qu'aucun éclat de rire n'est encore parvenu aux oreilles, j'en conclus qu'elle est sérieuse. Je hausse un sourcil, perplexe.

**« Tu dois porter l'uniforme ! J'avais oublié de préciser ce petit détail. Le Principal Figgins est très à cheval là-dessus. Au début, il voulait nous faire porter ces espèces de robes indiennes mais Sue s'y est opposée et Sue a toujours le dernier mot alors.. »**

C'est reparti pour un monologue à n'en plus finir. Cette fille a un débit de paroles ahurissant mais au lieu de m'agacer, ça me fait sourire. Elle est gentille et elle se soucie des autres. C'est un trait de caractère assez rare de nos jours pour être souligné. J'enfile rapidement l'uniforme qu'elle me tend. Je ne suis pas pudique alors me changer devant Rachel ne me dérange pas le moins du monde.

**« Alors j'ai l'air de quoi ? »**

Je jette un bref coup d'œil dans le miroir. La jupe à carreaux bordeaux, le polo blanc et les bottines. Non, enlevez-vous cette image de la tête, je ne ressemble en rien à une actrice porno déguisée en écolière. Rachel affiche un sourire éclatant et lève son pouce en signe d'approbation.

**« T'es magnifique Britt. Les filles se plaignent que l'uniforme leur fait des fesses d'hippopotame mais c'est peut-être parce qu'à la base elles ont déjà des fesses d'hippopotame. Enfin, je dis pas ça pour toi, t'as vraiment un très joli fessier, tu dois faire du sport pour obtenir un résultat pareil. On pourrait faire du sport ensemble d'ailleurs, j'ai besoin d'un coach pour garder la forme, je m'entretiens déjà mais..»**

J'éclate de rire en l'entendant parler ainsi. Elle parle de mon cul de la manière la plus naturelle qu'il soit, sans aucun tabou alors qu'elle me connaît depuis si peu de temps. Cette nana est complètement disjonctée et pourtant je l'adore déjà. Ça fait un bien fou de pouvoir discuter avec des gens qui se prennent pas le chou pour des broutilles.

* * *

Arrivées au réfectoire, Rachel nous entraîne directement vers une table dans un coin de la salle où elle a repéré du monde.

**« Salut tout le monde, je vous présente Britt, elle est arrivée à Easton hier. Alors Britt, voici Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Artie, Mike et Tina »**

Je décoche un sourire à chacun. Ils ne ressemblent en rien aux gens qu'on a croisés en traversant le campus. Ils abordent tous un air chaleureux et accueillant, bien loin des regards dédaigneux des fils de bourges de l'Ecole.

**« Enchantée »**

Je pose mon plateau et m'assoit face à Mike. Il ne parle que très peu pendant le petit déjeuner mais ses interventions sont toujours bien senties et l'aura qu'il dégage a quelque chose d'étrangement apaisant. J'ai appris qu'il faisait de la danse, tout comme moi. Décidément, ce type a tout pour lui. Et à en croire les regards lancés à la dérobée par l'asiatique à côté de lui, je ne suis pas la seule à m'en être rendu compte.

Rachel et Kurt font le principal de la conversation. Une conversation toute en gestes et en exclamations. C'est rigolo, ils parlent de musique, d'art, de Broadway comme si toute leur vie en dépendait. J'ai bien cru qu'Artie allait se faire massacrer lorsqu'il a osé dire qu'un spectacle à Broadway ne vaudrait jamais une bonne soirée à mater Harry Potter. S'il n'avait pas été en fauteuil roulant, oui, ils l'auraient sûrement assassiné avec leurs regards ultra meurtriers.

Je finis de siroter mon thé quand le silence se fait soudainement. Tout le monde se tait, plus personne ne bouge, un peu comme si le temps était suspendu ou que quelqu'un avait appuyé sur la touche « Off » de la télécommande. Même Rachel a fermé la bouche. Qui est donc l'investigateur de ce miracle ? La réponse à mes interrogations ne se fait pas attendre.

Une démarche assurée, une cascade de cheveux blonds, un air angélique, un teint porcelaine, des yeux ambrés déconcertants. Une jeune femme, ravissante. Tous les regards sont braqués sur elle et je comprends pourquoi. Elle traverse la salle avec prestance, une ribambelle de pimbêches à sa suite.

**« Ice Queen dans toute sa splendeur »**

Quelques mots murmurés par Kurt, quelques mots teintés d'une admiration à peine dissimulée. Elle a de la classe et du charme c'est incontestable mais ce n'est rien en comparaison avec la latine qui vient de faire irruption à sa droite. Des cheveux noirs de jais, un regard perçant, des lèvres pulpeuses, un physique qui laisserait pantois n'importe qui. Une bombe qui vous décanille les yeux, vous insuffle une bouffée de chaleur et une accélération inquiétante de votre palpitant.

**« Et Satan en personne »**

Je ne relève même pas la remarque de Mercedes. Je me contente de regarder la mystérieuse brune passer dans l'allée. Si Rachel pense que l'uniforme me va bien, je peux vous assurer que la dénommée Satan le porte à merveille. Cette fille vend du rêve. Sincèrement. Elle est orgasmique.

Le groupe d'élite se rapproche dangereusement de notre table, le regard de la brune se pose momentanément sur moi et je mettrai ma main au feu que son ébauche de sourire m'était destiné. _God, je fonds._ La petite troupe s'éloigne et part s'installer à l'écart. Les chuchotis reprennent, mais je reste toujours abasourdie. Un claquement de doigts devant mon visage me ramène durement à la réalité.

**« Britt, ici la Terre »**

Mes camarades de tablée arborent des sourires amusés et je sens le rouge me monter instinctivement aux joues.

**« L'effet Billings. Tu vas t'y habituer »**

**« Pas forcément. J'étais sûr d'être gay, j'ai vu Quinn puis Santana, et là, j'ai commencé à douter »**

Je rigole. Blaine a le don pour détendre l'atmosphère, même s'il vient de s'attirer les foudres de son petit-ami. Ce denier ne peut s'empêcher de lui filer un coup de coudes dans le ventre ce qui ne fait que redoubler nos rires.

**« Le pire reste quand même Rachel. Elle fixe Quinn à la manière d'une droguée qu'aurait trouvé un joint après deux semaines de detox »** rajoute Kurt, les yeux pétillants de malice.

**« Quinn qui passe devant Rachel, c'est un peu comme agiter un paquet de bonbons devant le nez d'un diabétique »** renchérit Mike.

Je ris de plus belle. C'est affreux à dire mais je suis ravie qu'ils aient reporté leur attention sur Rachel. La même Rachel qui ne sait absolument plus où se mettre, et qui, à chaque remarque s'enfonce un peu plus dans l'embarras. Elle croise les bras, affiche un air boudeur et se renfrogne sur sa chaise.

Les discussions s'enchaînement mais les Billings reste au cœur des discussions, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. J'ai envie d'en savoir plus. Elles ont piqué ma curiosité au vif. _Elle_ a piqué ma curiosité au vif.

_Brune mystérieuse au surnom démoniaque, dis-moi qui tu es._

* * *

Je me retourne dans mon lit pour la énième fois. L'image de Santana ne m'a pas quitté de la journée et maintenant que la nuit est tombée, c'est encore pire. J'aurais presque envie de me taper la tête contre le mur pour pouvoir penser à autre chose. Je ferme les yeux, je la vois, j'ouvre les yeux, je la vois toujours. Cette fille m'obsède. Je comprends finalement ces One Directionneuses qui s'affolent au moindre mouvement de la mèche d'Harry Styles. C'est vraiment très perturbant.

Persuadée que je ne sombrerai pas dans les bras de Morphée de sitôt, je tente de réveiller ma colocataire. Son souffle est irrégulier, elle ne dort pas elle non plus. Rachel se redresse doucement dans son lit.

**« Rach, parle-moi des Billings »**

J'aurais pu aller droit au but et lui demander directement de me parler de Santana. Enfin, j'imagine que la requête avait été assez implicite. Dans la pénombre, je ne distingue pas clairement le visage de la petite brunette mais il y a fort à parier qu'à cet instant précis, elle arborde un sourire amusé.

**« Je croyais que leur clique de filles à papas ne t'intéressait pas »**

Touché. Et Rachel marque un point. Je retiens de justesse le grognement qui menace de s'échapper de mes lèvres. Je sens mon impatience grandir et pour une fois, j'ai envie qu'elle parle, qu'elle me raconte, qu'elle me détaille. Je ne vais pas la supplier, je sais qu'elle va finir par flancher, elle ne peut pas se murer dans le silence indéfiniment. A tous les coups, elle se fait violence pour ne pas satisfaire ma curiosité de suite.

**« Les Billings c'est une institution ici. Une institution crée et dirigée d'une main de fer par le clan Fabray depuis des générations. Leurs ancêtres ont fait bâtir Easton en 1898, et la réputation et l'influence de l'Ecole n'ont cessé de croître, jusqu'à devenir, à ce jour l'université la plus élitiste du monde. Intégrer Easton c'est une chose, obtenir sa place chez les Billings c'en est une autre »**

Dans sa voix transparaît une teinte de mélancolie. J'aimerais la presser, lui dire que l'histoire du campus m'est complètement égale et aborder d'emblée le vif du sujet. Néanmoins, je la laisse continuer sur sa lancée, assimilant information sur information.

**« Pour résumer ce que sont les Billings, il s'agit d'un groupe d'une vingtaine de filles jeunes, belles, riches, désirables triées sur le volet. Leurs parents gravitent dans les hautes sphères de la société. Ce sont des filles de diplomates, d'acteurs, de designers, et d'hommes d'affaires renommés pour la grande majorité. Quinn est, comme l'exige la tradition, devenue la Présidente des Billings. Elle a pris la relève de sa sœur l'année dernière, lorsque celle-ci a eu fini ses études à Easton »**

Je reste un moment silencieuse. En général, ce genre de pseudo secte qui rejette les médiocres sous prétexte qu'ils sont pas assez canons ou pas assez friqués me file la gerbe mais là, je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi, les Billings me captivent. C'est peut-être à cause du ton admiratif que tout le monde emploie lorsqu'il les évoque. Ils en parlent comme s'il s'agissait de leurs messies. C'est assez déstabilisant.

**« C'est pas vraiment ce que tu voulais savoir Britt, hein ? »**

Je discerne dans sa voix une pointe de malice. Merde, grillée. Elle n'attend pas de réponse de ma part et reprend rapidement la parole.

**« Santana Lopez. Tu ne risques pas d'oublier son nom. Il est dans toutes les bouches à Easton. Enfin ça, t'as forcément dû le remarquer »**

Elle ne va donc jamais s'arrêter avec ses sous-entendus. Le rouge me monte aux joues et je suis ravie que l'obscurité camoufle mon trouble.

**« Santana est la Vice-Présidente des Billings. Au vu de ses frasques à répétition, elle aurait déjà dû être renvoyée une quinzaine de fois, mais le Principal Figgins a toujours préféré fermer les yeux, un peu comme si le règlement ne s'appliquait pas aux Lopez. J'imagine que lorsque ton père injecte des millions de dollars tous les ans dans l'établissement, tu disposes d'un certain nombre de privilèges. Les rumeurs les plus folles circulent sur son compte. Hollywood a Angelina Jolie, nous on a Santana Lopez. C'est comme qui dirait, une célébrité locale. Une sorte de Mythe, intouchable, indétrônable, et impossible à déchiffrer. A ta place, je resterai loin d'elle Britt, cette fille est un véritable nid à ennuis »**

J'esquisse un fin sourire. Les ennuis ça me connaît, je les attire irrémédiablement. Mlle Lopez et moins avons déjà un point en commun. Et qui sait, ce n'est peut-être pas le seul.

**« Bonne nuit Rach et..merci »**

* * *

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je suis en pleine semaine d'exams donc ça risque d'être chaud pour poster dans les jours qui viennent, mais je ferai au mieux pour ne pas vous faire patienter trop longtemps. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! :)**


	3. Le super pouvoir de pétrification de San

**Chapitre tout juste fini et déjà posté ! Il est un peu tard, j'ai sûrement dû laisser passer un paquet de fautes à la relecture :( Je le répéterai jamais assez mais merci pour les ajouts, les commentaires et tout ça, ça fait toujours très plaisir :)**

**Meg1287 :** Première vraie rencontre Brittana, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)

**Mathela :** Merci pour ta review ! Contente que t'ais aimé le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci. Et comme tu vas le voir, Britt va avoir pas mal de mystères à résoudre. "Foi de Scoubidoouu" *chantonne le générique du dessin animé* :p

**Juuu :** Si t'aimes le Faberry, la fin de ce chapitre est faite pour toi. J'adore ce couple aussi et je suis pas contre en mettre dans ma fic" si ça peut faire plaisir à certains lecteurs :D

**LopezForever :** Aha ouaip Santana attire les emmerdes, enfin elle attire pas que les emmerdes hein, elle attire bien notre petite Britt aussi (a) Je peux pas Robert Pattinson, et d'ailleurs on m'a traîné de force pour aller voir Twilight au ciné :(

**ChouPiThi :** Hey ! J'écris un peu comme je parle, y compris les grossièretés à gogo..j'te laisse imaginer ce que ça donne ^^ J'connais pas les uniformes en Espagne, ils sont si affreux que ça ? T'étais dans un bahut en Espagne ? :)

**Panda Ajisai :** C'est horrible de se faire réveiller comme ça. J'ai déjà du mal à supporter mon frère quand il fait sa musculation le dimanche matin à 8h alors qu'il est dans la chambre d'à côté alors quelqu'un qui fait du vélo épileptique à 5h dans la MÊME chambre et TOUS les jours à l'aube, c'est juste pas tenable xD. Heureusement que Britt est patiente ^^ Et contente que ma Britt te plaise plus que celle de la série. En même temps, ils l'ont pas vraiment gâtée dans la série, surtout ces dernières saisons..

**Lovesong45 :** Héhé, merci ! Le troisième, c'est pour maintenant ! Enjoy it :)

* * *

Les jours s'égrainent paisiblement à Easton. Je suis arrivée il y a peu de temps mais je commence déjà à prendre mes marques, à mon plus grand étonnement. Je dois avouer que Rachel, Kurt, Mike et toute le reste de cette joyeuse clique participe grandement à mon épanouissement. Ils sont prévenants, drôles, accueillants et totalement barrés. Ma colocataire se plaçant bien évidemment en haut de la liste de mes nouveaux amis complètement disjonctés. A défaut d'être en tête d'affiche d'un spectacle de Funny Girl à Broadway, elle a le mérite d'être une véritable source de distractions au sein de notre petite troupe.

Les jours s'égrainent paisiblement à Easton et ma fascination pour les Billings n'a pas décru, bien au contraire. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être possédée par James Bond à vouloir à tout prix en savoir plus. Enfin James Bond, non, Lara Croft est bien plus sexy. Sexy mais pas autant que l'est ma mystérieuse brune, laquelle je n'ai pas recroisé depuis l'épisode ô combien gênant du self où j'ai badé pendant trois plombes devant son corps de déesse. C'est à se demander si elle se trouve toujours sur le campus, ce dont je commence à douter fortement. J'ai bien aperçu Quinn à plusieurs reprises mais Santana n'était jamais en sa compagnie. Étrange une telle absence pour la Vice-Présidente d'une confrérie aussi adulée. Peut-être que c'est pour cette raison que ces moindres faits et gestes sont épiés et que des tonnes de rumeurs sont colportés à son sujet. Plus les apparitions sont rares, plus elles sont attendues. Demandez à Kate Middleton quand elle attendait son rejeton, à quel point les anglais s'impatientaient de la voir apparaître le bidon rond, postée à son balcon, secouant la main façon Miss Monde.

Le cours d'économie s'étire en longueur, le prof est soporifique et je dois me faire violence pour ne pas fermer les yeux. Mes camarades de classe n'ont pas l'air plus emballés que ça par ce que Mr Ruplin débite comme conneries. Trois petits coups vifs frappés à la porte me tirent de ma rêverie.

**« Mlle Lopez. Je désespérais de vous revoir un jour dans ma classe »**

_Gné ?_ Quoi ? Je tourne instinctivement la tête vers la porte d'entrée. _God_, elle est là. Encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Ma brune captivante porte un short en jean filé qui laisse entrevoir ses divines jambes et un top noir dont le décolleté attire irrémédiablement mon attention. Même ce pervers de Ruplin a zieuté dessus, et de façon très peu discrète d'ailleurs.

**« Si j'avais su que je vous manquais autant, je serais revenue plutôt Monsieur Ruplin »**

Elle insiste bien sur le nom de son interlocuteur, et lâche sa réplique sur un ton sarcastique. Le timbre rauque de sa voix est Ô combien craquant. En total fusion avec le personnage.

**« Je vois que votre insolence ne s'est pas dissipée Mlle Lopez. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas revêtit l'uniforme aujourd'hui ? »**

Un sourire narquois s'étire sur les lèvres de la latine. La situation a l'air de l'amuser autant qu'elle exaspère le prof.

**« Ils n'étaient pas repassés. Les domestiques d'Easton, c'est vraiment plus ce que c'était. Il serait temps de penser à embaucher du personnel un minimum compétent »**

Remarque cinglante et air revêche qui laissent Mr Ruplin pantois. Et bien, c'est confirmé, Santana a le don de laisser tout le monde sans voix. Affichant un air affligé, le professeur préfère stopper là la conversation et reprend son cours comme si de rien n'était. La latine en profite pour s'installer. Je la regarde déballer ses affaires avec attention, sans oublier de la dévorer du regard au passage. Regard qui s'attarde un peu trop sur sa bouche lorsqu'elle fait glisser son style le long de ses lèvres pulpeuses. Shit. Elle peut pas faire des trucs comme ça, c'est pas tenable ! J'ai très chaud soudainement et très envie d'être un stylo aussi.

**« Mlle Pierce ? »**

Je mets plusieurs secondes à réaliser qu'on s'adresse à moi, et c'est seulement lorsque mes camarades de classe se retournent pour me dévisager que je le comprends. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues, je déteste être la cible de toutes les attentions.

**« Oui Monsieur ? »**

**« Vous pouvez nous rappeler en quoi consiste la théorie de Malthus ? »**

Malthus ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me baratine ce vieux croûton ? J'étais tranquillement en train de mater la plus belle fille qu'il ne m'ait jamais été donné de rencontrer et lui, il me sort sa putain de théorie à la noix dont je n'ai aucune idée sur quoi elle traite précisément. Je suis sûre que ça le réjouit de voir galérer ses élèves, comme tout bon prof frustré. Le silence s'est fait dans la salle, et je me retrouve comme une idiote à faire le poisson rouge sans savoir quoi répondre.

**« Au grand banquet de la nature, il n'y a pas à manger pour tout le monde »**

Je me demande un instant si je suis en train de rêver, mais visiblement non, quelqu'un vient bien de me sortir de ce calvaire en brisant ce silence inconfortable. Les regards se détournent de moi, à mon grand soulagement pour se porter sur Santana.

**« C'est ce que disait Thomas Robert Malthus. Selon lui, la famine, la maladie et la guerre sont là pour réguler le surplus de population, éliminer les plus faibles pour garder les plus forts. Toujours d'après ce très cher Malthus et sa théorie de la sélection naturelle, les pauvres seraient un fléau pour notre société et les aider ne feraient que les faire pulluler davantage »**

Santana débite ses explications avec un étrange détachement. Pourtant, sa définition de la théorie de la sélection naturelle reflète à merveille qui se passe à Easton : seuls les plus forts réussissent, quitte à écraser les autres sur leur passage. C'était déjà pareil au bahut, c'est pareil partout quand on y réfléchit un peu.

**« En gros, le tigre bouffe le lapin. Pas besoin d'étudier Mastoc pour savoir ça »** ajoute un type à crête à quelques rangées de là, ce qui ne manque pas de déclencher les rires d'une bonne partie de la classe. Rires vite stoppés devant le regard meurtrier de Mr Ruplin. L'allure méchante qu'il tente d'aborder lui donne un air constipé qui le rend encore plus ridicule qu'à l'accoutumée. Chose que je pensais humainement impossible.

**« Silence ! Mlle Lopez, la question ne s'adressait pas à vous mais à Mlle Pierce. Néanmoins, force est de constater que votre réponse est tout-à-fait juste »** La brune répondit par un vague signe de la tête. **« Quant à vous, Mr Puckerman, pour cette brillante intervention, vous écoperez de deux heures de colle. Le cours est terminé »**

_Outch,_ c'est sévère ça. Cependant, ledit Puckerman n'a pas l'air perturbé plus que ça par son sort. Il quitte la salle rapidement en fanfaronnant, entouré de tout un groupe de midinettes qui le regardent avec convoitise. Je bourre ma trousse et mon trieur dans mon sac rapidement. Je ne veux pas que Santana file avant que j'ai pu la remercier. Je relève la tête. Elle est déjà partie. Et merde ! Je la lâche des yeux deux minutes et elle a déjà disparu.

Je marmonne jusqu'à mon casier, casier dont j'oublie toujours le foutu numéro ! Je tente, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, toujours sans succès. J'ai une putain de mémoire de poisson rouge, c'est chiant.

**« Tu permets ? »**

Cette fille fait de la téléportation, c'est pas possible autrement ! Cette voix. Je manque de faire tomber mes livres en l'entendant. La latina l'a bien remarqué au vu de son petit sourire amusé. Elle est là, accoudée nonchalamment contre le casier voisin, à quelques centimètres de moi. Santana ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre, que ses doigts s'activent déjà avec dextérité sur mon cadenas. Ses sourcils se froncent légèrement tandis qu'elle se concentre et je trouve ça tout bonnement adorable.

**« 2204 »**

Merde. C'était tout con comme code, elle va me trouver nouille. En même temps j'ai pas réussi à trouver comment on pouvait mettre le code de son choix sur ce machin. Si j'avais su, j'aurais fait comme tout le monde, je me serais pas cassée la tête et j'aurais mis ma date de naissance. Le cadenas s'ouvre et je suis un peu angoissée à l'idée que la latine puisse voir ce que contient l'intérieur de mon casier. Son regard s'arrête momentanément sur une photo de Rachel et moi enlacées, que la petite diva a insisté pour que je placarde là. Cependant, elle ne fait aucun commentaire.

**« Merci. Pour le casier et.. pour toute à l'heure »**

Ses prunelles noires comme la nuit me fixent et me liquéfient sur place. Un frisson déstabilisant mais non moins agréable me parcoure l'échine. Batman n'a qu'à bien se tenir, il fait pas le poids à côté du super pouvoir de pétrification que Santana exerce sur moi. Les secondes défilent, les bruits extérieurs me paraissent lointains, tout ce qui m'intéresse actuellement c'est Santana, l'odeur enivrante de son parfum et l'envie irrésistible de la toucher, ne serait-ce qu'un frôlement. Un sourire malicieux se forme à la commissure de ses lèvres.

**« A charge de revanche..Mlle Pierce »**

Ses quelques mots glissés à mon oreille et la façon ultra sexy qu'elle a de prononcer « Mlle Pierce » me fichent dans tous mes états. Lorsque je parviens à reprendre mes esprits, la jolie brune a déjà filé, de la même manière qu'elle a débarqué. Subitement.

* * *

Je suis encore toute excitée à l'idée d'avoir pu enfin parler à Santana et j'ai une envie folle de raconter mes péripéties du matin à Rachel. Elle parle certes beaucoup mais c'est une excellente confidente, je suis certaine qu'elle n'ira pas crier sur tous les toits ce que je lui raconte. Encore une chose que j'apprécie particulièrement chez la brunette. Oui, définitivement, c'est tout cet amas de petits détails qui fait que j'arrive à passer outre son comportement d'hystero, ses monologues incessants et ses séances de vélo épileptiques matinales. Je crois pouvoir dire sans me tromper que Rachel est mon coup de cœur amical d'Easton.

La sonnerie marque la fin de mon dernier cours de la journée, un cours de français complètement ringard où la prof n'a pas cessé de vanter les mérites de Paul Eluard truc bidule. Encore un poète torturé connu pour ses textes déprimants à propos d'un amour flingué. Décidément, les profs sont d'un joyeux dans le coin. Ils devraient envisager d'acheter des cordes et organiser une pendaison collective au beau milieu de la cour.

Je suis la première à sortir de la pièce, et je m'empresse de rejoindre la salle du Glee Club où j'ai bon espoir de trouver Rachel. En même temps, elle passe sa vie là-bas. Elle peut répéter des journées et des journées entières la même chanson, s'acharnant jusqu'à la maîtriser complètement. Si cette nana ne réussit pas à percer à Broadway avec un talent pareil, personne ne le pourra !

La salle du Glee Club se trouve dans un bâtiment plus ou moins laissé à l'abandon, peu nombreux sont ceux qui s'aventurent dans le coin. C'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose, ça nous permet d'avoir un endroit tranquille où se retrouver sans risquer d'être dérangés. Et puis, c'est quand même moins étouffant que la bibliothèque avec cette vieille harpie de documentaliste qui nous intime le silence dès lors qu'on a le malheur de parler un peu trop fort.

Arrivée sur place, je suis étonnée de voir les stores de la salle baissés. La porte est légèrement entrouverte et je discerne vaguement des voix. Je m'approche discrètement et tente un coup d'œil par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ce que j'aperçois me laisse littéralement sur le cul, et ce que j'entends, encore davantage, si c'est possible.

_I feel pretty,_

_Oh So pretty,_

_I feel pretty and bright,_

_But if you can't look inside you,_

_Find out who am I to_

_Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty,_

_I feel pretty,_

_But unpretty._

La chanson s'achève et je n'arrive toujours pas à assimiler ce qui se passe. Mon regard passe d'une chanteuse à l'autre. De la brune à la blonde. De Rachel à Quinn. Malgré la fin de la musique, elles ne se quittent pas des yeux. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que la petite diva brise le contact visuel, regardant momentanément ses pieds.

**« T'aurais jamais dû arrêter le chant Quinn. T'es douée pour ça »**

Un fin sourire s'étire sur les lèvres de la charismatique Présidente des Billings, un sourire qui paraît bien plus sincère que les sempiternels sourires polis qu'elle semble à chaque fois s'efforcer d'adresser à son entourage très fermé. Question d'image j'imagine.

**« Je suis loin d'avoir ton talent Rach' et tu sais bien que j'peux pas.. »**

**« Tu ne peux pas rejoindre le Glee Club parce tu n'as pas de temps à perdre avec une bande de losers, et que ça ferait un scandale si la Présidente des Billings se rabaissait à côtoyer le petit peuple. J'ai compris Quinn »**

Le désarroi qui perce dans la voix de mon amie me tire un pincement au cœur et j'ai presque envie de me ruer dans la salle pour la prendre dans mes bras et la réconforter. A mon grand étonnement, et en dépit de son étiquette de « Reine des Glaces », la jolie blonde a bien du mal à rester insensible. Il y a des gestes qui ne trompent pas et le battement frénétique de son pied sur le sol trahit assez bien son malaise.

**« Hey Rach' regarde-moi »** dit-elle d'une voix douce. **« Tu n'es pas une loseuse, et quiconque affirme le contraire est un crétin, un sombre crétin »**

**« Tes amis le pensent »**

**« Ils ne te connaissent pas et ce sont des idiots »**

**« Et pourtant tu préfères passer du temps avec eux plutôt qu'avec moi »**

Quinn a l'air contrarié par la tournure que prend la conversation et Rachel arbore un visage à la fois triste et résigné, comme si la situation lui était habituelle, et qu'elle avait fini par s'y résoudre. Ça me fait sincèrement de la peine de la voir dans cet état. Je me sens coupable de rester là à épier la scène avec intérêt mais mon corps refuse de s'en aller, j'ai envie de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. L'histoire la plus croustillante de tout Easton à coup sûr. Quinn Fabray et Rachel Berry qui se voient en secret. Un vrai titre à scandales.

**« Rach… tu sais que c'est compliqué..»** C'est plus une supplication qu'autre chose, et si je n'avais pas aperçu les lèvres de Quinn bouger, j'aurais pu croire à un tour de mon imagination. «** Mais, je vais avoir plus de temps cette semaine. On pourra même passer le week-end ensemble »**

**« Ton absence va se remarquer de suite. Tu vas trouver quoi comme excuse pour t'éclipser un week-end entier ? »**

**« Je dirai que j'ai été à un défilé de mode à New-York avec Santana. Elle me couvrira »**

Tiens ça devient encore plus intéressant d'un coup. Le prénom de mystérieuse brune vient d'être cité, ce qui ne fait qu'accroître ma curiosité qui est déjà clairement piquée au vif.

**« Santana n'est pas quelqu'un de fiable »**

**« Santana a toute ma confiance »**

Visiblement le cas Santana divise et Rachel comme Quinn semblent avoir des opinions bien tranchées sur le sujet. Bien tranchées et bien divergentes surtout. Néanmoins, elles ne débattent pas plus sur la question. La blonde fait mine de se lever du siège sur lequel elle était jusque-là installée et dépose une bise sur la joue de la brunette. Ladite brunette dont les joues prennent une teinte cramoisie presque instantanément. _Que c'est meugnoooon._ Merde. Quinn vient de glisser un truc à l'oreille de Rachel et j'ai pas réussi à capter ce que c'était. A en déduire par le sourire éclatant qu'arbore mon amie à cet instant, j'imagine que ça lui a fait plaisir. Double merde. Quinn fonce droit vers la sortie et donc, droit vers moi. Il est temps que je file si je veux pas me faire choper en flagrant délit d'espionnage. Je file dans les couloirs à grandes enjambées et rejoins ma chambre, de nouvelles interrogations en tête.

De combien de secrets regorge réellement Easton ?

* * *

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui les amis ! :) J'ai voulu tenter de mettre un peu de Faberry pour voir ce que ça pourrait donner. Selon vos réactions/envies, je continuerai d'en mettre ou bien je recentrerai l'histoire uniquement sur le Brittana. Z'avez le choix :)**

**Bisous et à la prochaine !**


	4. Une interview à ne pas manquer

**Salut la compagnie !** **J'ai pris note de vos préférences pour le Faberry. Amies ou couple, les avis sont partagés donc..on verra (a)**

**En gras : ce qui se dit à Easton.**

**En gras/italique : ce qui se dit sur le plateau.  
**

**Vous allez comprendre en lisant, don't worry :)**

**Jessy : **Va falloir patienter encore un peu pour savoir comment Rachel et Quinn se connaissent mais ça ne saurait tarder. En tout cas, c'est très gentil d'avoir reviewé :)

**Juuu : **De rien contente que ça te fasse plaisir ! Santana, un ange, hm, ça reste à voir (a)

**SnapGlee : **Je vais reprendre certains trucs de GG, surtout dans les prochains chapitres, enfin j'en dis pas trop..:P J'aime bien Britt perdue dans son petit monde de licornes magiques mais comme j'écris de son PDV je suis pas certaine que j'aurais réussi à la faire comme ça sur du long terme. Surtout que d'habitude j'écris en PDV Santana alors le changement est..brutal ^^ Aha Samchel je peux pas, c'est..affreux. Je crois que ça vient de Sam, j'y arrive pas.. Et le Fabchang, j'adore Quinn et j'adore Mike mais j'ai du mal à les imaginer en couple. Sinon le Quick, j'aime bien aussi :)

**Lana354 : **Merci c'est gentil à toi, bisous ! :)

**Brittana712 : **Hey ! Salut, merci pour ton commentaire ! Ben j'espère que je vais te faire aimer le Faberry alors ^^

**Sandraa-N : **Ça aurait été top que San apparaisse derrière Britt..pourquoi j'ai pas eu l'idée ? :( Déjà que Britt bave devant une San humaine alors une San vampire..ça l'achèverait xD

**Chachou76 : **J'ai intérêt à ne pas décevoir ton petit cœur alors :p

**Lovesong45 : **Brittana ! Brittana ! Brittana ! *sort* ^^

**meg1287 : **Tes désirs sont des ordres, voilà le chapitre ! :)

**Faberritana : **Contente que ce début te plaise, j'étais pas sûre que les gens accrochent dans un univers plus..éloigné de Mckingley. Pour le Faberry, il y en a pas dans ce chapitre, j'espère que t'aimeras quand même :$

**Airline : **Salut à toi Traductrice de Génie ! :D C'est ce qui m'amuse le plus de glisser ma petite touche d'humour bien..bizarre dans la fic. Si je passe en PDV Santana à un moment ou un autre, je vais pouvoir me lâcher sur les sarcasmes, ça risque de m'amuser encore plus (a) J'ai vu que t'avais posté un nouveau chapitre de "Missed Connections", je cours lire ça ! *trace comme une dératée pour savoir la suite*

* * *

Quand on m'avait dit que Rachel était mauvaise joueuse, je n'avais pas imaginé une seule seconde que ça pourrait être à ce point. Et si j'avais eu la bonne idée d'écouter Kurt, je ne me serais certainement pas lancée dans une partie de baby-foot avec la brunette comme adversaire. Adversaire qui vient de se prendre une raclée pour la troisième fois et qui tente vainement d'expliquer ses échecs successifs, notamment en pointant du doigt son coéquipier.

**« Blaine ! Mazette ! Tout ce que t'as à faire c'est protéger notre but, c'est pas compliqué quand même ! »**

Je me pince les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. « Mazette ». Qui utilise ce genre de mot de nos jours ? C'est à se demander si des bouffons du Moyen-Âge ne l'ont pas envoyé dans le futur pour s'en débarrasser. Vous voyez, façon Jacquouille dans les visiteurs. Je jette un coup d'œil à Mr Nœud Papillon, aka Blaine, qui pousse un soupir exaspéré. Ce type doit faire du yoga pour avoir autant de patience, c'est pas possible autrement.

**« Rachel ! Mazette ! Au lieu de t'en prendre à mon petit-ami, essaye plutôt de marquer UN but, c'est pas compliqué quand même »**

C'est dingue, Kurt imite la voix et les mimiques de Rachel à merveille. Ça doit encore être un de leurs trucs de divas. Je ris de bon cœur, sous le regard meurtrier de la brunette.

**« Buuuuut ! 13-0 ! »** s'exclame Mike avant enthousiasme.

Le danseur vient effectivement de marquer le but qui permet à notre équipe de remporter la partie. Encore une fois, la petite balle est allée se loger directement dans les filets. Je décoche un sourire victorieux et tape énergiquement dans la paume de mon ami. Rachel bougonne un peu, ce qui nous pousse à la taquiner davantage.

**« T'en fais pas Rach. On n'est pas si nombreux que ça avoir assisté à ton échec cuisant »** lâche Kurt d'un ton badin.

**« Et puis, Mike est dopé aux rouleaux de printemps, c'est normal qu'il soit plus réactif »** renchérit Mercedes, ce qui lui vaut un regard noir de la part de Tina.

Je croyais que tous les regards noirs de Cohen-Chang m'étaient destinés mais visiblement non, dès que quelqu'un ose faire une réflexion qui touche de près ou de loin son asiatique préféré – en même temps ils sont pas si nombreux que ça les chinois par ici – elle devient légèrement moins... chaleureuse. La dernière fois, elle s'est pointée à notre entraînement de danse alors que je répétais une nouvelle chorégraphie avec Mike, J'ai cru qu'elle allait sortir un sabre et me découper en rondelles, vraiment. Je veux bien croire que ses yeux bridés ne l'aident pas à voir correctement mais de là à être aussi aveugle. Je suis proche de lui parce qu'on s'entend bien, que c'est un type génial, un danseur extra et qu'on a de bons délires, faut que Mulan arrête de se faire des films.

**« Allumez la télé vite ! Lopez passe en direct ! »**

Puckerman, le mec à la crête, vient de faire irruption dans la salle de repos où nous sommes installés. Il s'empresse de prendre la télécommande des mains d'un petit brun, sans lui demander son avis évidemment, et zappe sur la chaîne qui l'intéresse. Chaîne qui vous vous en doutez, m'intéresse également. J'ai vaguement revu Santana depuis l'épisode du casier, mais toujours au détour d'un couloir, sans jamais avoir réellement l'occasion de lui parler. Le peu d'échanges - si on peut qualifier ça de cette façon - qu'on a eu cette semaine se limite à une poignée de sourires et de gestes plus ou moins équivoques. Et encore équivoques, c'est vite dit. Je suis tellement désespérée que j'en viens à me demander, si je ne me suis pas simplement et purement imaginé qu'ils l'étaient. Cette nana est en train de me rendre folle. L'absence de cette nana est en train de me rendre folle. En général ce n'est pas la présence de quelqu'un qu'est sensée vous rendre folle ? Je dois pas être comme tout le monde, oui, ça doit être ça. Mon regard se fixe sur la télé. Elle n'est pas encore là, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder, si l'on en croit les dires du présentateur.

**_« Et pour le plus grand plaisir de vos yeux…elle est belle, elle est talentueuse, elle est la nouvelle égérie de l'incontournable et mondialement connue marque de lingerie « Maltender ». Mesdames et Messieurs, Mlle Santana Lopez »_**

Les applaudissements et les sifflements retentissent, tant à la TV que dans la salle d'Easton. Ma mystérieuse brune pète littéralement l'écran. Elle est magnifique et je n'arrive pas à décrocher mes yeux de la télé. Elle porte une robe rouge, assez moulante dont le décolleté suggère plus qu'il ne montre réellement. Ce qui est, avouons-le largement plus excitant. C'est du Santana ça, faire mine de se dévoiler, mais juste un peu, laisser entrevoir, laisser votre imagination galoper, et puis rien. La tentation à l'état pur. Putain. C'est fou, même à travers un écran, elle arrive à réchauffer la température. Finalement, la théorie selon laquelle elle serait la descendante de Lucifer c'est peut-être pas si con que ça..

**« Je crois que je suis lesbienne »** lâche soudainement Mercedes.

**« Oh non, Mercedes, simplement Lopezienne, comme les trois quarts du campus »** répond Kurt du tac au tac.

Le châtain n'a pas tort, cette fille dégage un truc inexplicable qui attire irrémédiablement votre regard et, à en croire les filets de bave qu'on imagine facilement couler de la bouche des mâles en rut de la pièce, le charme indéniable de Mlle Lopez ne laisse pas grand monde de marbre. Je sais pas si ça devrait me rassurer, ou m'agacer de voir que tout le monde a le même fantasme que moi. Je crois que pour mon bien, je vais tenter d'opter pour la première solution.

_**« Santana, c'est un plaisir de vous recevoir sur notre plateau ! Asseyez-vous que nous puissions papoter un peu vous et moi. J'ai plein de questions à vous poser vous savez »**_

_Connard. Moi aussi j'ai plein de questions à lui poser. Et arrête de la reluquer comme ça, pervers !_ La latine prend place face à lui sur l'un des fauteuils en cuir. _Je veux être un fauteuil, là, tout de suite !_

_**« J'ai tout mon temps »**_

Un air détaché, une voix posée, une attitude nonchalante. Lopez à souhait. Je me demande bien comment elle peut constamment avoir l'air de se foutre de tout. Elle se trouve quand même dans une salle bondée, avec des milliers, si ce n'est des millions de regards braqués sur elle et elle donne l'impression que tout cela lui passe au-dessus de la tête. Cette fille est fascinante.

_**« Parfait, merveilleux ! Alors pour ceux et celles qui vivraient reclus au fond d'une grotte, nous allons faire un petit topo de la jeune femme que vous êtes et de votre incroyable parcours. Vous voulez bien ? »**_

_**« Volontiers »**_

Un diaporama défile à l'écran. Plusieurs photos de Santana se succèdent. Certaines datent, d'autres moins, mais sur toutes, on discerne cet aspect insaisissable qui lui est si caractéristique, ses yeux charbons qui vous transpercent de part en part mais qui ne se laissent pas déchiffrer, et bien évidemment cet air revêche et narquois qui ne semblent pas vouloir la quitter. _Dieu qu'elle est canon._ Une voix Off retraçant sa vie accompagne le défilé d'images. Je tends l'oreille pour bien tout assimiler. Rien de neuf. C'est en gros tout ce que m'a appris Rachel et tout ce que j'ai pu capter aux détours de conversations. Oui, je suis curieuse, un peu trop même parfois quand quelque chose ou quelqu'un m'obsède.

_**« Vous avez commencé le mannequinat très jeune, vous étiez La « baby star » de la télé que tous les magazines s'arrachaient, la vedette des médias et la coqueluche des américains. Tout cela avant de stopper votre carrière de façon brutale sans donner de réelles explications. Pourquoi un tel retour maintenant ? »**_

_**« Les raisons de ce break sont personnelles, mais je peux vous dire que c'était une décision mûrement réfléchie et que je l'ai prise de mon propre chef. Quant au pourquoi de mon retour, on m'a fait une offre, j'ai accepté. Vous auriez dit non vous à un contrat chez Maltender vous ? »**_

_**« Je doute qu'on me le propose un jour, je suis loin d'avoir le physique pour ! »**_ Le présentateur rigole à sa blague, ainsi qu'une partie du public. Santana esquisse un fin sourire, rien de plus. Quant à moi, je suis suspendue aux lèvres de la latina et je me contrefous totalement de ce que le présentateur peut balancer comme conneries.

_**« Je sais que vous étudiez à Easton, Vice-Présidente des Billings si j'ai bien appris ma leçon. Vous arrivez à concilier facilement votre métier et vos études ? »**_

_**« Facilement je ne sais pas, mais je tâche de faire au mieux »**_

J'ai halluciné en apprenant que Santana avoisinait les 15 de moyenne générale. Pas que je la prenne pour une idiote, loin de là, mais au vu de ses absences nombreuses et répétées, je sais pas comment elle réussit à obtenir des notes pareilles. Perso, en étant assidue, et en bossant tous les soirs, je galère comme une dingue à obtenir la moyenne dans la plupart des matières. Est-ce que cette fille est surnaturelle ? On m'a toujours dit que la perfection n'existait pas mais, Santana commence à me foutre le doute.

_**« En plus d'être une célébrité, vous êtes l'héritière de Fabrizio Lopez, le plus grand propriétaire de Casinos de la côte Ouest, le plus grand et le plus influent surtout. Qu'est-ce que ça fait, à tout juste 19 ans, de savoir que vous êtes destinée à gérer l'empire colossal qu'a bâti votre père ? »**_

Un fin sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de la belle brune. Elle devait probablement s'attendre à cette question, comme à toutes celles qu'il a posées auparavant. Santana n'a pas l'air d'être le genre de personne qui laisse quoi que ce soit au hasard. Elle est bien trop maligne pour ça, et bien trop Billings aussi. Les Billings ne prendraient jamais le risque de ruiner leur image. Toutes les réponses sont sûrement calculées et réfléchies. L'habilité avec laquelle elle se prête à l'exercice des questions/réponses est tout de même sidérante.

_**« Mon père n'est pas encore mort, il va continuer à gérer ses affaires pendant encore un bon bout de temps, ça ne fait pas de doutes. Je ne me mêle pas de ce qu'il fait, et il en fait de même pour moi. On a chacun nos occupations respectives et c'est très bien comme ça »**_

C'est le genre de phrase qui pourrait laisser à penser qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre Lopez père et Lopez fille. Néanmoins, dur de déceler quoi que ce soit puisque Santana conserve un ton neutre et ce, en toutes circonstances. C'est vraiment déstabilisant d'ailleurs.

_**« Pourtant il a été avancé que le mythique « Break School » annuel serait organisé par les Lopez, dans l'un des casinos de votre père. Vous réfutez l'information ? »**_

_**« Je ne vous apprendrai rien en vous disant que l'endroit où se déroule le « Break School » est tenu secret jusqu'au dernier moment et que seuls les invités seront prévenus en temps voulu. Qui sait, peut-être que vous allez recevoir une invitation Carl. Pensez à surveiller votre boite aux lettres dans les jours qui viennent, vous pourriez avoir une jolie surprise** **»**_

**« Breeeak Schoool Dude ! »** gueule Puck, visiblement très excité par l'idée.

Ne sachant absolument pas de quoi il s'agit, j'interroge mes amis du regard, espérant qu'ils puissent me renseigner sur le sujet.

**« C'est LA soirée de l'année à ne manquer sous aucun prétexte. Mais te fais pas trop d'espoirs Britt, les petits gens que nous sommes ne sont pas invités, donc pas la peine de te prendre la tête pour savoir quelle tenue tu porteras pour l'occasion »** m'explique Kurt.

Je vois bien qu'il est amer lorsqu'il dit ça. Et déçu aussi. Je le comprends, c'est rageant d'être mis à l'écart, surtout pour des questions de popularité à la con. Je suis peut-être trop idéaliste, et mon côté _« vivons tous heureux ensemble main dans la main, faisons-nous des câlins en nous goinfrant de barbe à papa »_ a tendance à ressortir plus qu'il ne le faudrait. Je trouve ça crétin ce principe de choisir ses fréquentations en fonction du compte en banque de tes parents, du prix de la voiture que tu conduis ou du nombre de domestiques que t'as à disposition dans ton immense baraque. Enfin, on est à Easton, il faut pas que j'oublie que ça marche ici comme ça, et pas autrement.

**« C'est de l'intox, c'est Wilde qui va organiser le « Break School » cette année »**

**« Tu dis d'la merde, on sait tous que c'est l'année de Queen Q »**

Le sujet « Break School » a le mérite de créer du…débat, si on peut dire ça de cette manière. Tout le monde y va de son petit commentaire, ajoutant son grain de sel, pronostiquant sur telle ou telle chose. Je suis bientôt dépassée par les événements et je perds rapidement le fil des conversations.

**« Fermez la bande de crétins, on entend que dalle ! »**

**« Pas b'soin d'entendre, on mate juste »** lâche Puck. L'idée que ce pervers mate Santana me fout étrangement en rognes et je grince des dents, me retenant difficilement de rétorquer quoi que ce soit.

_**« Une dernière question Santana et je vous laisse tranquille. Votre vie sentimentale a fait couler beaucoup d'encre mais vous êtes toujours restée très discrète sur le sujet. Est-ce que vous êtes toujours un cœur à prendre ? »**_

Pour le coup, mon cœur bat à une vitesse folle et je suis suspendu aux lèvres de la brune. Santana met plus de temps à répondre, comme si elle débattait intérieurement avec elle-même pour savoir quelle réponse conviendrait le mieux. Perso, je sais exactement quelle réponse me conviendrait le mieux. Les lèvres de la latine s'étirent en un sourire mystérieux alors qu'on peut déceler une lueur espiègle briller dans ses yeux charbonneux.

_**« Encore faudrait-il prouver que j'ai un cœur avant que quelqu'un puisse le prendre »**_

Encore une belle esquive de la part de la brune. Au moins, elle n'a pas répondu par l'affirmative, c'est déjà ça. Le public applaudit de tout son soul et l'émission prend fin me laissant rêveuse. Rêveuse et déterminée. Il faut que je vois Santana. Il faut que je m'invite au Breaking School. Et foi de Licorne, j'y arriverai.

* * *

**Tadaaam, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! A très vite ! :)**


End file.
